Griselma/Hero
Abilities . Portal Beasts prioritize your target and attack targeted heroes faster. |name-l=Mark of the Master |skill-l=Portal Beasts inflict on foes you are attacking. (90 damage over 3s. Does not stack) |name-r=Touch of the Master |skill-r=Perform a melee attack. Hitting your Portal Beast gives it (125 HP/s), attack, and 360° awareness for 4s. |name-ll=Spanked |skill-ll=Portal Beasts inflict . (120 damage over 3s. Does not stack) |name-lr=Mark of Survival |skill-lr=Gain when you hit shocked enemies. (+75 HP/s) |name-rl=Shielding Touch |skill-rl=Hitting your Portal Beast grants +20 . (5s duration) Hitting an enemy grants you and your Portal Beasts +20 . (4s duration) |name-rr=Empowering Touch |skill-rr=Hitting your Portal Beast grants +35% . (5s duration) Hitting an enemy grants you and your Portal Beasts +35% . (4s duration)}} . |name-r=Bestial Aura |skill-r=You and nearby allies gain +10% basic attack and +10 . |name-ll=Grasping Hands |skill-ll=Portal Beasts perform a attack. |name-lr=Smashing Hands |skill-lr=Portal Beasts perform an attack. (5s duration) |name-rl=Bestial Attunement |skill-rl= and bonuses are +15%/+15 and last longer. (3s duration) |name-rr=Bestial Feast |skill-rr=Every 6s, your Portal Beasts and you and nearby allies.}} and inflicts . (-10 armor, 5s duration, 2.5m radius) |name-l=Element of Surprise |skill-l='Q/LB,RMB/LT:' Portal Beasts deal double if created in RIFT ZONE. (4s duration) |name-r=Shattered Rift |skill-r=On end, (-25 armor, 3s duration). RMB/LT PORTAL BEASTS while in the rift to trigger effect early. |name-ll=Soothing Journey |skill-ll='Q/LB,RMB/LT:' Portal Beasts are up to 500 HP if created in RIFT ZONE. (10s duration) |name-lr=Portal Call |skill-lr='Q/LB,RMB/LT:' -3s cooldown when you create Portal Beasts in RIFT ZONE. |name-rl=Stumbling Block |skill-rl=On end, and enemies up. |name-rr=Rift Burst |skill-rr=On end, deals . (150)}} . (50 HP/s, 4s duration) TAP E/RB AGAIN: Exit the portal early. |name-l=Conservation of Mass |skill-l=When you enter your portal, you summon a Portal Beast. |name-r=Exit Strategy |skill-r='E/RB,E/RB:' Teleport to a targeted location. (+5s cooldown if you teleport) |name-ll=Gift of Preservation |skill-ll=While in your portal, your Portal Beasts regain . |name-lr=Gift of Annihilation |skill-lr=While in your portal, your Portal Beasts attack rapidly. |name-rl=Escape Hatch |skill-rl='E/RB,E/RB:' Upon teleporting, gain +15 . (3s duration) |name-rr=Portal Collapse |skill-rr='E/RB,E/RB:' Upon teleporting, foes near your destination are . (1.5s duration)}} and on spawn. Lives for 8s. |name-l=Fringe Benefits |skill-l=+10 when you are hit from long or medium range. |name-r=Masterful Focus |skill-r=Portal Beasts provide twice as fast. |name-ll=Acrobatics |skill-ll= costs 20% less . |name-lr=Life Line |skill-lr=+20% to self . When out of , your health returns faster. |name-rl=Focused Might |skill-rl='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' Gain +7% basic attack when you use FOCUS. (Maximum: +14%, lasts until you die) |name-rr=Perseverance |skill-rr= and disruption after using FOCUS. (4s duration) (Stun, launch, interrupt, daze, pull)}} Talents . |clash=Gain 10% upon summoning while facing an enemy.}} on start. (150)}} inside the portal. |clash= On end, if you have Portal Beasts, you are for 300 HP.}} Strategy Griselma is the only “builder” Hero in Gigantic. She utilizes a staff and Portal Beasts to control specific areas of the map. As a turret Hero her skills, with the exception of her LMB/RT, are all static. Her Portal Beasts and traps cannot follow her unless summoned one at a time, meaning that she is strongest when protecting a small area. Fortunately and what makes Griselma particularly useful is the fact that her Portal Beasts have a relatively short cooldown between summons. Should you play it as such, Griselma can be incredibly aggressive and she is capable of pushing forwards quite quickly to establish her Portal Beasts, especially if the opposing team backs away.Ten Ton Hammer | Gigantic: Griselma Build Guide Griselma is a particularly difficult Hero to play well. She has almost no mobility until mid game and relies heavily on her to stay alive. Knowing when to push with your Portal Beasts and when to retreat is key to playing her effectively. Although you'll never likely be top of the leader board for kills, your group support can be invaluable. Griselma has two common playstyles. Beam Griselma focuses on upgrades that give her beam more power. Beam Griselma focuses on moving around and putting Portal Beasts in strange locations, hiding them with the Ambush Hands upgrade, and then surprising your foes with a large amount of burst damage. Beam Griselma is also very good at split pushing creatures and giving allies powerful cover fire. The other popular playstyle is Slap Griselma. Slap Griselma takes the Touch of the Master upgrade to make huge hard to kill nests that are perfect for defending important objectives. Slap Griselma's hands are the second most damaging thing in the game, and when Griselma is constantly healing them she becomes an immovable wall. Tips and Tricks *Griselma's damage output isn't very good on her own, so make sure to create an army of Portal Beasts '''as soon as possible to stay competitive. *One-on-one fights are weighted in Griselma's favor, but if you allow yourself to be outnumbered and you're going to die. Try to keep fights as evenly matched as possible. *Because Griselma can be dominated pretty fast, you need to stay on the edge of combat to get out as quick as possible. *Kite enemies! Engage them, and then move away to not only weaken the group fighting dynamic for your allies, but to establish a one-on-one fight. *Griselma is a hard hero to fight as. You'll start to understand what enemies you can fight against, and over time, you'll learn the value of your limited escape skills, but until then, just get a feel for distance combat when you're first starting out. *RMB/LT PORTAL BEAST''' **'Portal Beast' have so much use in combat as you should use them both aggressively and defensively. **They also prioritize her target so attack the enemy he want to deal the most damage to. **Once a Portal Beast dies, it's cooldown is reset to 10 so place it wisely. **You can have 2 Portal Beasts at a time so make them count. *'E/RB DISPLACEMENT' **Griselma has so little movement so use her displacement ability when your is is extremely low. **When you are in the portal, you move extremely slowly so get ready to once you enter the battlefield again. *With the Touch of the Master upgrade, this move can be used to animation cancel. This makes up for the slow movement speed that Griselma has while using the ability. *While in her portal, Griselma can still be damaged by debuffs. Be careful of this, and think ahead when fighting enemies with lots of debuff damage like Charnok and Ramsay. *'F/LS+RT,LMB/RT THE ABYSS', Griselma's ability, is capable of dealing enough damage to cause a wound to the enemy guardian if time properly as it could be destroyed easily. References ru:Гризельма/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills